Harry Potter y el Ultimo de los Horocruxes
by Anacahona
Summary: Fic despreciado y olvidado: Mi versión de la batalla final entre Harry Potter y Voldemort. Dónde estan los horocruxes y cuáles son? Quién es R.A.B? Qué pasará con Draco? Se verá afectado el mundo muggle? Eso y otras preguntas se revelaran en este fic.
1. El Secreto de la Tia Petunia

Hola;

Esta Historia, como dije en el summary, trata sobre mi version de como seria la batalla final entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort. Los personajes y el concepto general de la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling. En algunos capitulos hago referencia a escenas de sus libros, como por ejemplo "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix" y "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Tambien use como referencia la Enciclopedia de Harry Potter cibernetica; el resto es de mi imaginacion.

Hice algunas ediciones; entre las cuales se encuentra la eliminacion del primer capitulo (La carta de Lily) ya que si revivia a Lily, como pensaba hacer, tendria que revivir tambien a James, a Sirius y a Dumbledore, asi que perdonen los inconvenientes para los que ya habian leido la primera version...

Espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews.

Att:

Anacahona

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harry Potter **

**y el Último de los Horocruxes **

**-1- **

**El Secreto de la Tia Petunia **

Harry se encontraba en su habitación de Privet Drive, había ido a visitar por última vez a sus tíos Petunia y Vernon y a su primo Dudley, ya que con su mayoría de edad no tenía por qué seguir viviendo con ellos, pero aun así decidió darles una última visita tal como le hubiera prometido a Dumbledore meses atrás. Aunque sus tíos no lo hubiesen extrañado para nada y les diera igual si Harry estubiese vivo o muerto; él sí queria cumplir hasta lo último con todo lo que Dumbledore le habia pedido en vida. "_El siempre tuvo completa fe en mi y nunca le fallaré_"- pensaba Harry para si cada vez que se preguntaba qué rayos hacía en esa odiosa casa.

Junto con él se encontraban Ron y Hermione, sus inseperables amigos. Habian llegado esa misma tarde, para gran asombro y alegria de Harry ya que estar en la casa de los Dursleys un día era una tortura, dos era un atentado suicida, más de eso era una completa locura… pero al menos con la compañia de sus dos mejores amigos los días en esa casa serian más soportables. Ambos jóvenes se habian aparecido en el comedor, mientras todos, excepto Harry, se encontraban sentados en la mesa comiendo. El tío Vernon se habia servido una gran porción de carne y habia comenzado a comerla justo cuando, de la nada, Hermione y Ron hicieron acto de precencia .

"PERO QUE RA... "- Decia el tío Vernon tratando de articular palabra entre la tos y la carne atorada en su garganta -"Me ahogo Petunia haz algo! "-

Petunia, muy nerviosa, se acercó a su marido y le daba palmaditas en la espalda a la vez que le acercaba un baso de agua, mientras el vomitaba todo lo que habia comido sobre la mesa. A todo esto, el gran Dudley parecía no importarle en absoluto lo que pasaba, sólo se dedicaba a mirar con poca curiosidad a sus padres a la vez que seguia comiendo con mucho entusiasmo su carne con papas majadas. Petunia trataba, inutilmente, de limpiarle la cara y los vigotes a su marido, pero este trataba de zafarse de ella y buscaba con los ojos a los dos chicos que habían irrumpido en su casa. Se habia puesto rojo, sus ojos echaban fuego y su nariz resoplaba como un toro furioso y con cada resoplido se retorcian los restos de comida en sus vigotes.

"Ahora entiendo porque para Harry es tan horrible vivir aqui…"- le decia Ron a Hermione por lo bajo mientras ambos miraban asqueados la escena.

"Eh dicho que qué rayos esta pasando aqui! Quienes son ustedes?"- Preguntaba Vernon con mucha furia.

"Somos amigos de Harry, señor..."- Comenzó Ron, un poco amedrentado por la actiud y apariencia de toro furioso que tenia el hombre- "_Con mi pelo rojo, en cualquier momento se me hecha encima…_"- Pensaba en su interior.

"Somos compañeros de Hogwarts, señor"- Dijo Hermione con tono valiente y rostro erguido.

"Le he dicho a ese granuja que no quiero magia en mi casa. HARRY VEN AHORA MISMO!"

Harry, que habia escuchado todo desde su cuarto en el segundo piso, bajó con una sonrisa disimulada en su cara. Llevaba puesto unos jeans gastados, una camiseta de un color oscuro que ya no se podía apreciar de tanto lavado y uso, y unas tennis grises que en mejores tiempos habian sido negras. Su alto y delgado cuerpo ya lograba llenar los pantalones que años atrás le quedaban como caseta de acampar ya que, al igual que la camiseta y las tennis, eran herencia de su enorme primo. Su pelo, negro azabache y un poco más largo que la última vez que estubo con Ron y Hermione, parecía todo desordenado y sus lentes redondos estaban torcidos.

"_Seguro que se quedó dormido con todo y lentes, pobrecito…_"- Penso Hermione.

"Te he dicho un millón de veces, mocoso, que no quiero que hagas magia en mi casa"- Dijo el tío Vernon mirando con cara de asco y desprecio al joven Potter.

"Lo siento tío Vernon…"

"Lo siento tío Vernon"- Repitió Vernon con tono de burla, mientras Dudley lanzaba una risotada a la vez que Hermione lo miraba con cara de desaprovación, a lo que este contestó con otra gran risotada.- "Dime mocoso, conoces a estos _dos?_"- Preguntó por último Vernon, pronunciando la última palabra con énfasis distinto; como si le costase tratarlos de humanos y fueran unos fenómenos.

"Claro, son Ron y Hermione; son mis amigos"- Dijo Harry.

"Qué vienen a hacer aquí?"- Preguntó el tío Vernon.

"Vienen a acompañarme"- Contestó Harry.

"Aquí no se pueden quedar, se van los tres"- Replicó Vernon

"Vamos tío, ya tengo 17, ya soy mayor de edad en el mundo mágico. Esta será la última vez que me tendrás aquí en tu casa, solo déjanos quedarnos aquí unos días y poder cumplir con lo que le prometí a Dumbledore…"- Decia Harry con tono suplicante.

"QUE NO ME MENCIONES TANTOS BRUJOS A LA VEZ!"- Gritó colerico el tío Vernon.

Petunia, que se había quedado callada mientras su marido discutía con su sobrino, notó un tono de voz triste en la voz de Harry cuando mencionó a Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts. Esto la alarmó un poco; recuerdos vinieron a su mente…

"Qué pasó con Dumbledore, Harry?"- Preguntó Petunia, insegura ante la mirada enojada de su marido.

"Fué asesinado"- Contestó un desafiante Harry, dispuesto a mandar a sus tíos al diablo, de ser neceario, si dirigían una sola palabra mal intencionada hacia Dumbledore.

Pero nadie dijo nada, Harry creyó ver en los ojos de su tía miedo y asombro al este darle la noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero no le dió mucha inportancia al asunto; ella siempre andaba asustada con su tío.

"Entonces… nos podemos quedar?"- Preguntó Harry sin muchas esperanzas.

"Prometes que jamás te volveremos a ver? Que ya no tendremos que estar más a cargo de ti? Prometes que ya no sabremos más de ese estúpido mundo mágico tuyo?"- Preguntó Vernon.

"Lo prometo."

"De ser así, y espero que sea así, se quedaran aquí, pero solo hasta mañana en la mañana y luego no los quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida… ahora DESAPARECETE DE MI VISTA y ustedes tambien"- Sentenció Vernon.

Acto seguido, el molesto hombre se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si con tanta fuerza que las paredes vibraron. Dejando en el comedor a su nerviosa esposa junto con los tres jóvenes y su hijo, que seguia sentado en la mesa comiendo ahora las sobras que habia dejado su madre y su padre.

"Bueno… será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación, síganme"- Les dijo Harry a sus dos amigos.

Y así fue que Harry vino a parar a su habitación de Privet Drive junto a sus dos inseparables amigos. Estaba muy contento de poder estar una vez más con ellos, de tenerlos a salvo junto a sí en estos días tan horribles donde la muerte rondaba de cerca a todos. Harry los miraba a ambos mientras estos examinaban su habitación. Ambos llevaban puesto ropa muggle y cada uno cargaba con una mochila en la espalda. Ron alto, como siempre, lucia una cabellera rojiza más larga de lo habitual y llevaba una pequeña cola de caballo. Estaba más delgado, pero en general lucia igual que siempre; más adulto, claro… en esos meses todos habian madurado mucho, como si el tener a la muerte rondándolos día a día los hiciera vivir al máximo y madurar al máximo. Hermione era las más cambiada que estaba, su pelo castaño lucia más claro en las puntas y más ondulado y largo, esto le hacia resaltar sus grandes ojos café claro que ahora se encontraban ojeando una revista que Harry había dejado tirada en el suelo. Tambien estaba más delgada, al parecer todos habian perdido el apetito, pero esto hacía resaltar su cintura y su talle. "_Si Ron no actúa, es un perfecto tonto..._" Pensaba Harry sonriendo para sí.

"Y bien¿qué hacen aquí?"-Les preguntó Harry mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban extrañados.

"¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó Ron- "Estamos acopañandote como te prometimos¿lo olvidastes? En el funeral de Dumbledore…"

"Sí, claro que lo recuerdo…" -Dijo Harry bajando la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo director y sentir una punzada de tristeza en su corazón.

"Además, la boda de Bill y Fleur es en unos días y todos debemos asistir"-Añadió Hermione. –"A propósito; Ginny te mandas saludos y besos. Dice que te quiere mucho y que te extraña… está muy triste ¿sabes, No acepta que le hayas cortado, dice que no es justo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tenga tanto control en nuestras vidas ya que por culpa de él tu decidistes terminar con ella para no ponerla en peligro…"

"Sí…"- Dijo Ron- "Sé que lo haces por su bien Harry, y eso hace que te valore más amigo mío, pero ella está completamente desconsolada y dice que no te perderá"

"Eso no va a pasar Ron, no me perederá porque yo la amo y…"

Harry no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. Nada más de pensar en exponer a Ginny o en perderla lo hacian sentir el hombre más desdichado del mundo. Lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras Hermione con los ojos tambien llorosos trataba de secarlas y consolarlo y así terminaron los tres amigos abrazados entre sí, formando un pequeño círculo de amor y amistad, la magia más poderosa en el mundo. Las frentes de los tres se tocaban como si así pudieran cada uno comunicarse entre sí sin palabras, era una escena muy emotiva y tocante. Estuvieron así por unos minutos que para ellos fue eterno... pero luego Harry se alejó dándoles la espalda por unos segundos mientras trataba de secar sus ojos.

Cada vez que Harry pensaba en Dumbledore sentía un gran hueco en su corazón, como si un vacío llenara su cuerpo; se sentía incompleto. Poco a poco las personas que él apreciaba y valoraba se iban de este mundo: primero sus padres, luego su padrino y ahora Dumbledore y para colmo tambien debía privarse de estar junto a Ginny, esa niña que tanta felicidad le había dado. "_Quién será el próximo?_" Pensaba Harry mientras miraba a sus amigos. Ron miraba con extrañeza una bola de basketball; trataba de partirla en dos, como si de una fruta o comida se tratara, mientras que Hermione lo miraba poniendo los ojos en blanco y trataba de explicarle la verdadera función de la bola. Harry los observaba dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro, los quería tanto... ámbos eran como dos hermanos para él, los hermanos que nunca tuvo. Tambien pensaba en Ginny, tenía su imagen grabada en su mente y recordaba como si hubiese sido el dia anterior ese espectacular beso luego de la partida de Quidditch "_Si algo les pasa juro que..._"

"Me pregunto cómo será el traje de la _grandiosa_ Fleur"- Dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry se sobrsaltara de lo distraído que estaba en sus pensamientos.

"De seguro será precioso.."-Dijo Ron con voz melosa a la vez que Harry soltaba una risa.

"Cállate Ron... no sé cómo rayos tu mamá la soporta, en serio. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo en el hospital? _No impoggta que ya Bill no sea guapo; mi belleza da pagga ambos_"-Decía Hermione tratando de imitar el acento francés de Fleur- "Pero que creida..."

"Ginny será dama de honor Harry"- Dijo Ron abriendo y cerrando los ojos rapidamente haciendo una muy mala imitación de las clásicas pestañas encantadoras- "La verás encantadora con su trajesito rosita pastel"

Harry esta vez rió con más ganas a la vez que Hermione le tiraba a Ron la bola de basketball y este la miraba con expresión de perrito herido mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"¿Por qué Ginny no vino?"-Preguntó Harry con pena.

"Ginny aún no cumple los 17 Harry; todavia no tiene autorización para aparecerse y como estan las cosas, es más seguro las apariciones que un viaje físico" - Afirmó Hermione.

"Sí, es cierto..." - Dijo Harry con tono triste.

"Pero ya la verás en la boda" - Le recordó Ron.

Luego de esto, los tres jóvenes decidieron a costarse ya que el próximo día sería muy largo. Como sólo había una cama en la habitación de Harry, este se la cedió a Hermione mientras que él y Ron se las arreglaron en el suelo con dos frazadas. A la mañana siguiente los tres se levantaron muy temprano y recogieron todas su cosas a la vez que ayudaban a Harry a meter todas sus pertenencias en su baúl. Tenía todos sus libros de Hogwarts desde su primer año y esto ocupaba mucho espacio en el baúl, así que Hermione decidió hechizar el baúl haciendolo parecer que este no tenia fondo de manera que metian y metian cosas y este nunca parecia llenarse.

"Vaya" - Dijo Harry satisfecho - "Parece que tengo mi propia maleta a lo Mary Poppins..."

"¿Mary quién?" - Preguntó Ron, sin recibir respuesta.

Ya acomododado todo, salieron al pasillo. Harry le dió una última mirada a su cuarto, la habitación que su tío le había cedido gracias a la incistencia de Dumbledore. Ahora estaba completamente vacía escepto por la cama desvestida y la mesita de noche "_Este ya no es mi cuarto_" pensó, luego cerró la puerta y sin mirar atrás se reunió con sus dos amigos que lo esperaban en el pasillo. Los tres comenzaron a bajar las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al tío Vernon. Entre Harry y Ron bajaban el baúl mientras Hermione se encargaba de la jaula del ave de Harry y las mochilas de ella y Ron. Llegaron a la sala; ya se preparaban para desaparecer y aparacer en la Madriguera cuando escucharon pasos por las escaleras. Los tres se prepararon para ver la enorme cara somnolienta y malhumorada del tío Vernon y sus ya conocidos gritos, pero en vez de eso, una tímida y callada Petunia era quién bajaba las escaleras aún vestida en ropa de dormir y con el pelo cubierto por rolos y un gorro. La mujer se acercó hacia Harry mientras le mostraba una carta. Esta se veía reciente, como si hubiera sido escrita ese mismo día, o el día antes quizá. Harry miraba a su tía con recelo mientras acercaba su mano hacia ella para recibir la carta.

"¿Qué es esto?" - Preguntaba Harry a la vez que fruncía su frente extrañado.

"Es sólo una carta... léela más tarde ¿sí?" - Le dijo su tía con voz nerviosa.

Para desconcierto de Harry, Petunia se acercó más a él. Tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos y tanteó sus negros y desordenados cabellos a la ves que observaba directo a sus ojos. Harry notó una mirada triste y nostálgica en su tía, como si el haber observado y tocado su rostro la hubiera transportado a momentos pasados más felices.

"Tienes los ojos de tu madre..."

Dicho esto la tía Petunia se fué y subió las escaleras con mucha prisa para luego encerrarse en su habitación. Dejando a Harry más desconcertado aún; su tía, su fría y distante tía, esa que siempre le miraba con cara de asco y tensaba sus labios en una mueca de desprecio cada vez que le veía, de repente le había mirado y tratado de manera distinta.

"Debemos irnos antes de que tu tío despierte Harry"- Dijo Ron un poco nervioso al imaginar al enorme tío Vernon.

"Sí, vamos"- Dijo Harry desasiendose de sus pensamientos.

Volvieron a concentrarse y luego de un rato Harry sintió esa característica sensación, como si le estuvieran aplastando su cuerpo, todo se veía negro y de repente se encontraban en otro lugar. Una casa llena de artefactos mágicos con un familiar reloj que decia que toda la familia estaba en peligro; habian llegado a la Madriguera, la casa de los Weasley.

"¡Harry! Pero que delgado estás cariño, ven, vengan, han llegado justo a tiempo para el desayuno..."

La Sra. Weasley los encaminó al comedor en dónde estaban ya sentados Fred, George, Ginny, Fleur, Bill y el Sr. Weasley. Cuando Ginny vió a Harry fué corriendo hacia él y le dió un fuerte abrazo junto con un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Harry se sentía un poco inseguro porque allí estaba toda la familia, pero vió que Molly les miraba sonriendo y esto le dió más confianza dándole un fugáz beso en los labios a su adorada Ginny.

"No sabes como te he extrañado..."-Le decía al oído de la chica mientras se abrazaban.

"¡Bueno ya, suficiente tenemos con Fleur y Bill"-Decia George a la vez que Fred afirmaba lo dicho por su hermano haciendo gestos con su dedo y boca como si fuera a vomitar.

La familia comenzó a reir, escepto Fleur que miraba indignada a los gemelos. Luego de esto los tres recién llegados se unieron a la mesa y todos comenzaron a desayunar alegremente a la vez que hablaban entre sí sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo mágico. Nada nuevo habia pasado: Snape seguía desaparecido junto con Draco; no habian capturado a nadie, los mortífagos seguian libres sirviendo a su Lord Voldemort. Harry observaba a Bill mientras hablaba; su rostro ya no era el mismo desde que fue atacado por el hombre lobo aquella noche en Hogwarts. Aunque por suerte no era un hombre lobo como tal, ya que este fue atacado cuando su atacante se encontraba en su forma humana y no habia luna llena, pero aun así tenia características lobunas: sus colmillos habían crecido, la expresión de su cara era más severa, tenia el olfato y la audición más agudas y tenia una fuerza física descomunal, y no mencionar su reciente obseción por las carnes rojas, cosa muy rara en él ya que siempre habia sido vegetariano. _"Al menos su olfato, vista y fuerza servirá para capturar mortífagos..."_ Pensaba Harry para sí.

Ya por la noche los jóvenes se acomodaron todos frente a la vieja chimenea y hablaban entre si. Harry se habia recostado en la falda de Ginny mientras jugaba con la mascota de la chica; una Pigmy Puff miniatura que habia comprado en la tienda de maldades de los gemelos antes de comenzar el pasado curso escolar. Hermione hablaba con los gemelos mientras Ron jugaba ajedréz mágico. Al poco rato Ron dejó de jugar muy molesto: habia perdido tres veces corridas, y eso para él era una catástrofe, así que se unió a la conversación con Hermione, la cual parecía muy divertida hablando con Fred.

Cuando decidieron acostarse a dormir, ya Molly se habia encargado de acomodar todas las cosas de Hermione y Harry. Como siempre, la chica dormiría junto con Ginny, Fleur y Bill dormirían en la habitación de Ron, mientras que éste y Harry se acomodarían en una litera que habia en el ático, ya que el cuarto de los gemelos estaba ocupado nuevamente por los gemelos; habian decidido cerrar temporeramente su negocio de maldades mágicas debido al incidente de Draco con el "Polvo de la Oscuridad". Se sentian en parte culpables de la muerte de Dumbledore por haberle vendido ese polvo a Draco y, en muestra de pésame y respeto, decidieron mantener cerrado el negocio, al menos hasta que ellos consideraran conveniente volverlo a abrir.

Ya en su cama y a la luz de las velas, Harry recordó la carta que le había dado su tía esa mañana antes de irse. Se levantó, buscó su chaqueta y allí estaba. Volvió a sentarse en su cama y se dispuso a leerla.

_Harry: _

_Se que no he sido lo que se dice una buena tia y menos amorosa; cuando se que tu lo mas que necesitabas era el amor de una madre... Pero quiero que sepas que, aunque nunca te lo demostre, yo te quiero y te admiro, te admiro por tu valentia, porque fuistes capaz dejar el mundo que conocias por el mundo magico y fuistes capaz de aceptar lo que eras; que eras diferente y unico. Yo nunca tuve ese valor Harry; por eso me perdi de todo eso, pero mas que nada, me prive de conpartir con mi hermana, nisiquiera pude despedirme de la pobre Lily... _

_Si Harry; yo tambien tengo magia en mi, pero la negue y por ello me negue a mi misma y negue a mi hermana, ahora estoy condenada a vivir una vida incompleta e infeliz. Se feliz Harry, vive al maximo y ama al maximo y recuerda que siempre estaras en mi corazon. Te pido que me perdones Harry, aunque se que es dificil para ti. _

_Perdoname... _

_Petunia Evans Dursley _

Harry no pudo evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas "_Pobre de mi tía..._" pensó para sí. Ron escuchó a su amigo suspirando y le preguntó que qué le pasaba, mientras que Harry le pasaba la carta y este comenzaba a leerla.

"Después de todo, sí te queda familia Harry..."

Le dijo Ron sonriendo a la vez que le revolcaba su negra cabellera para luego subir a su cama y volver a acostarse. _"Familia..." _Repitió Harry para sí mientras cerraba sus ojos y entraba al mundo de los sueños con una pequeña y esperanzada sonrisa dibujada en su rosto.


	2. La Boda de Fleur y Bill

**-2-**

**La Boda de Fleur y Bill**

Habian pasado cuatro días desde la llegada de Harry a la casa de los Weasley y ya se comenzaba a sentir la tensión en su alrededor debido a la cercania de la boda entre Fleur y Bill, la cual seria el próximo día. Molly esa mañana habia hecho el desayuno, como era su costumbre, solo que esta vez cuando la familia se sentó a la mesa en ves de ver los tradicionales huevos revueltos con tocino y panecillos, encontraron en sus platos huevos aún en su blanco caparazón y, para sorpresa de Harry, el suyo habia empezado a romper el cascarón y se habia hechado a caminar rumbo a la ventana piando y muy confundido, mientras que todos se miraban interrogativos y Ginny soltaba una risita junto con los gemelos. Molly parecia no darse cuenta de lo sucedido y se disponia a servir las bebidas cuando para su asombro se percató del avesilla que intentaba salir por la ventana; los huevos sin cocinar en los platos de la familia y las risas ahogadas de todos los sentados a la mesa.

"Mamá... creo que olvidastes un pequeño detalle..."

Estas palabras de Ron sirvieron como bálvula de escape ya que al el decir esto, todos comenzaron a reir con tantas ganas que las lágrimas bajaban por sus rostros a la ves que la pobre Molly se ponia roja para luego tambien hecharse a reir junto con los demás.

"Esta bien, esta bien, disculpenme; es que con tanto que hacer y con tantas cosas en la cabeza olvide que los huevos... se cocinan..."- Dijo Molly entre risas.

Luego de reir un rato por su evidente despiste, Molly, junto con la ayuda de Fleur, recojieron todos los platos y se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno, mientras Ginny ayudaba a la avesilla salir por la ventana. Minutos más tardes todos en la mesa tenian ante si el tradicional desayuno tan esperado.

XXX

"Hermione!"- Dijo Ron –"Dile a tu gato que me deje en paz!"

"¿Pero de qué hablas?"- Le contestaba Hermione a la vez que tomaba a su gato y le hablaba tiernamente. –"Tu no le molestas ¿Verdad Croshanks?"

"¿A esto le llamas no molestar?"- Reclamaba Ron –"¡Casi acaba con mi baso de leche!"

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco a la vez que sacaba su gato del ático en donde junto a ellos se encontraban Harry, George, Fred y Ginny. Era ya de noche y el nerviocismo de la Sra. Weasley se le habia contagiado a todos en la casa, asi que los seis jóvenes habian decidido refugiarse en el ático antes de que la histeria cayera sobre ellos. Fleur, que se habia probado su vestido diez veces hasta concluir que estaba perfecto, ahora se encontraba en la cocina con su suegra dando los últimos toques al pastel de bodas, mientras que Bill se encontraba en la habitación de su padre recibiendo por parte de este el decimocuarto consejo del día en cuanto a como conservar un buen matrimonio.

En la casa tambien se encontraba Charlie, que habia llegado justo después del desayuno vestido con su ropa de piel de dragon y su largo pelo recogido en una cola. En estos momentos se encontraba en la ducha tratando, mediante diversos encantamientos, de sacar las manchas de su chaqueta; el pobre no se salvó de trabajar en la cocina; Molly le habia encargado preparar la carne, mientras ella se encargaba de los acompañantes y Fleur se encargaba de las flores y los arreglos. Fue en ese momento cuando los jóvenes decidieron refugiarse en el ático; luego de ver a Charlie correr tras un cerdo que chillaba presintiendo su fatídico destino por toda la cocina, comedor y sala. Así, sigilosamente, los seis jóvenes se encaminaron escaleras arriba hasta llegar al ático, cuando pasaron por la habitación del Sr. Weasley la puerta estaba entreabierta y Harry pudo ver y escuchar por un fugaz momento como el padre de Ron le decia a su hijo Bill que "la mujer era como una flor, que debia cultivarla y cuidarla..."; Harry sonrio para si al ver la cara del joven al escuchar esto por decimaoctava ves y continuo su camino junto a los demas jovenes que parecian no haber visto la graciosa y nostálgica escena.

"Pero que niñito eres aveces Ron..."- Acusó Hermione un poco molesta por haber tenido que sacar a su gato del ático. –"Deja y te busco un baso de leche en la cocina, esta bien?"

"¡NO!"- La voz de Ron y Ginny sonaron al unisono.

"Te arriesgas a que termines persiguiendo animales por toda la casa..."- Le recordo Ron un poco divertido, haciendo reflexionar a la chica y decidiera que mejor era quedarse donde estaba.

"¿Qué te pasa Harry?"

Habia preguntado Ginny con tono un poco preocupado. Harry ese día habia estado muy callado. La cercania de la boda le hacia recordar que sus dias en la Madriguera se acababan y la realidad nuevamente se le habia venido encima. En la casa de Ron se sentia tan feliz y tan a gusto, rodeado de todos los que queria, que aveces se olvidaba de su realidad; olvidaba que tenia que destruir a Voldemort, el mago mas tenebroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos.

"Nada, estoy bien"

Dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa atrayendo a la chica pelirroja hacia si, apollando la cabeza de esta en su pecho. Harry apoyo su nariz en la roja cabellera de Ginny; queria grabar en su memoria ese rico aroma a flores que desprendia. "_Mañana tal vez sea mi último dia junto a ti..._" pensaba con tristeza para si. Esa idea le venia mucho a la cabeza ultimamente; la idea de morir no la veia muy lejana como a muchos otros jovenes le pasaba. El tenia la muerte rozando su nuca, tan cerca de si que casi podia sentirla y olerla. Ginny por alguna razón supo lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry y lágrimas bajaron por su rostro; sentía miedo. Sabia que el momento de la partida de Harry se acercaba, cuando; no estaba segura, pero si sabia que el momento estaba muy cerca.

"Creo que ya deberiamos acostarnos, no creen?"- pregunto Ron un tanto incómodo.

"Sí, mañana habra mucho que hacer, ademas no crees que debemos _probaggnos_ los vestidos?"- Preguntó Hermione a Ginny tratando de imitar a Fleur.

"Sí..."

Ginny mostró una tímida y triste sonrisa a la ves que secaba sus mejillas y se marchó con Hermione la cual la esperaba en el marco de la puerta. Cuando esta llegó, Hermione rodeo un brazo sobre sus hombros abrazandola levemente y se marcharon de la habitación seguidas por los gemelos, dejando a Ron y Harry solos. Antes de irse, Ginny le dedicó una última mirada a Harry, este la miraba y le sonreia, pero era una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos; una sonrisa triste. Esa noche Ginny no se probo su vestido rosa pastel, rápido que llegó a la habitación se dejó caer en su cama sin hablar. Hermione, que sabia lo que estaba pasando se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"Se lo que sientes..."

"Tengo miedo Hermione"

"Lo entiendo, es natural. Nosotros estaremos con él Ginny; Ron y yo estaremos con él para ayudarle como siempre hemos hecho..."

"De gran ayuda sera Ron..."

"¡_Shhh!_ No digas eso; Ron haria lo que fuera por los suyos"

"Perdoname... lo se; es que me siento frustada y molesta, no entiendo por qué no puedo ir, no entiendo por qué Harry me aleja de si..."

"El no quiere que te pase nada Ginny"

"Lo se, lo se... pero aun asi pienso que no es justo"

Ginny se dio la vuelta en la cama poniendo su cuepo de medio lado y dando la espalda a Hermione; no queria que la viera llorar. Hermione comprendio, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se dirigio a su cama. Ambas se durmieron rapido, estaban muy cansadas. La casa completa estaba ya en sueños, se preparaban todos fisica y metalmente para el dia que les esperaba; el dia de la boda de Fleur y Bill.

XXX

Esa mañana cuando Harry bajo al patio de la Madriguera, por un momento penso que estaba en otro lugar. El patio, antes lleno de duendes y de plantas silvestres, ahora se encontraba finamente arreglado y decorado. Habian dos grupos de mesas, de cuatro sillas cada una. Sobre el mantel blanco de cada mesa habian esparcido pétalos de rosas rojas. Las mesas tenian en el centro un sencillo pero elegante arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas acomodadas dentro de una canasta de paja, dando un ambiente natural y no recargado. El grupo de mesas estaba dividido en dos por un pequeño camino lleno de rosas y pétalos que llevaba a un arco hecho de enredeaderas y flores. Bajo el arco se encontraba un hombre vestido con una tunica negra, este trabajaba para el Ministerio; él seria el encargado de la ceremonia nupcial. Mas adelante, ya fuera del arco, se encontraba un nervioso Bill vestido con una elegante tunica de color gris.

Harry miro hacia las mesas, Alli estaba Lupin y Tonks, junto con otros aurores y miembros de la Orden. Tambien reconocio a varios empleados del Ministerio y al propio Ministro junto con Percy. Siguio con la vista a todos los invitados hasta que vio a Hermione sentada junto a Ron haciendole señas para que viniera, a lo que Harry contesto con una franca sonrisa y se dirigio rapidamente a la mesa sentandose junto a sus dos amigos. Minutos mas tarde aparecio de la nada un coro al lado izquierdo del arco; junto a la mesa donde se encontraba la comida y el pastel. El coro comenzo a cantar una canción la cual Harry no reconocia, pero era muy hermosa y relajante. Acto seguido Ginny, hermosa a los ojos de Harry con su rosado vestido, comenzo a marchar por el camino de rosas junto con su hermano Charlie, seguidos de la hermana menor de Fleur, la cual llevaba un pequeño cofre en sus manos. Cuando llegaron al arco, ambos se separaron; Charlie se colocó junto a su hermano y Ginny se ubicó al otro lado junto a la hermanita de Fleur. Luego la música cambió; de una relajante música se convirtió en un coro pomposo y victorioso; la novia estaba a la vista de todos y se preparaba para su marcha.

Fleur estaba radiante ese día. Llevaba puesto una hermosa túnica blanca cuyos bordes estaban decorados con hilos de oro. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con una fina y delicada mantilla blanca e hiba coronada con una hermosa diadema de flores de diferentes colores. Comenzo a caminar lentamente y con mucha gracia sobre el camino de flores, dejando a su paso murmullos de asombro y admiracion ante semejante belleza. Bill, que la miraba con ojos brillantes y extasiados, la esperaba y juntos se acomodaron bajo el arco en donde les esperaba el hombre de tunica negra que trabajaba para el Ministerio.

"Matrimonio"- Dijo el hombre –"Matrimonio; compromiso sagrado y voto eterno que hace el hombre y la mujer cuando sienten amor verdadero el uno por el otro. En esta mañana tan especial estos hermosos jovenes se dan mutua promesa de matrimonio; roguemos para que les sea concedido un amor perfecto y una paz fecunda. Roguemos para que siempre vivan en acuerdo y se guarden una fidelidad inquebrantable, para que tengan una vida y conducta irreprochable. Roguemos para que su fruto y semilla sea de probecho y sea de honra para ambas familias; que asi sea."

Acto seguido, la hermana menor de Fleur se acerco al Ministro y le entrego el cofre en donde se habian guardado los anillos. Este los tomó y se los entregó a los novios respectivamente, luego Fleur le puso el anillo a Bill y este a ella.

"Y ahora yo, Christophus Rogelius Fenningham, con el poder que me otorga el Ministerio, los declaro marido y mujer; que la dicha eterna les acompañe."

Dicho esto, el coro volvio a cantar de manera triunfante, esta vez una Oda a la Alegria. Acto seguido Bill besó a Fleur y luego alegremente le dio un fuerte abrazo levantando del suelo los ligeros pies de la chica y haciendo que esta diera un grito de alegría. Molly, que habia estado sentada y llorando junto a su esposo durante toda la ceremonia, se levantó y se dirigio hacia su hijo y su esposa y muy emotivamente le otorgo a ambos un beso y un abrazo. Todos estaban muy contentos y le deseaban a la nueva pareja toda la felicidad del mundo. Era como si en ese instante la tristeza y la tensión que causaba el Lord Oscuro hubiera desaparecido dando solo cabida para la alegría que causaba el amor y la esperanza.

Harry miraba todo esto con nostalgia, se sentia tan lejano a esa felicidad... cómo el hubiese querido ser como ellos, fomar parte de su algarabia, sentir que todo iba bien aunque solo fuera por un instante, pero en su mente solo tenia su mision; su profecía. Harry no era el unico ausente en pensamientos en esa hermosa celebración, de lejos Ginny le miraba con esa mirada triste que habia tenido los últimos dias, le miraba intensamente, como si quisiera leer su mente, y aunque no pudiera, ella tenia bien en claro lo que él pensaba; tenia un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Ver a sus amigos felices le daba una razón más para irse lejos, para empezar con su búsqueda. Se sentia responsable por ellos, ver a Fleur y Bill tan felices... su felicidad en parte tambien dependia de él; todo en el mundo magico ahora estaba sobre los hombros de Harry, todo dependia de la destrucción de Voldemort y Harry era el elegido para su destrucción.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, dio media vuelta y se dirigio al ático de los Weasley; Ginny, que le obseraba de lejos, le siguio sin que este se diera cuenta. El chico subio las escaleras con el alma en el suelo _"Debo irme"_ pensaba "_Ya no puedo seguir aquí poniendo a todos en peligro _" Abrió la puerta del ático y miró la habitación; era todo un desorden, Ron se habia encargado de ello. Harry dibujó una vaga sonrisa y se dejó caer en su cama, con sus dedos acariciaba su cabello y lo peinaba hacia atras, dejando su frente y cicatriz al descubierto. Habia cerrado los ojos tratando de pensar como haria, como se despediria de todos, como se despidiria de Ginny...

"Hola Harry ¿Puedo pasar?"

Harry al ver a Ginny rápido se levantó y le indicó que pasara, lo cual hizo la chica para luego sentarse donde momentos antes Harry habia estado recostado pensando. Ginny miraba a un nervioso Harry que caminaba sobre sus pasos de aquí para allá. El chico alto, moreno, delgado y de ojos verdes parecia querer hacer algo o decir algo, pero no se atrevia y de ves en cuando miraba a la chica de reojo, la cual se limiaba a observarlo tranquilamente.

"Harry ¿Qué..."

Ginny no pudo terminar; Harry se habia acercado y con muchadesicionla habiatomado del brazo haciendola levantar de la cama, la atrajo hacia si y sin que ella pudiera decir nada la besó. Fue un beso diferente a los que ella habia sentido antes, este era un beso lleno de pasión. Harry tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besaba apasionadamente, el aliento de ambos se habia vuelto uno, sus almas se habian unido en un incontrolable beso que decia todo y expresaba todo lo que habia en sus corazones. Ginny reaccionó y comenzó a posar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, rozando delicadamente su nuca y acariciando el rebolcado cabello del joven a lo que este respondió apretandola más contra si, sintiendo todo su cuerpo; acariciando su espalda y cintura, experimentando ambos sensaciones que nunca antes habian vivido.

Harry se separó por unos instantes; su frente junto a la de la chica y sus manos sobre so rojo cabello la acariciaban. Respiraba agitadamente y la miraba justo a los ojos, con tal intesidad que Ginny se sintio sonrojar; habia algo diferente en la mirada del joven...

"Harry..."

Ginny trato de separarse un poco. Harry le regaló una leve sonrisa. La entendia, y el en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. El jovenlanzo un profundo respiro,acarició su mejilla y luego la besó en los labios, esta ves un beso tierno, un beso que sabia a despedida.

"Entiendo... tienes razón, perdoname, no sé en qué estaba pensando lo juro, es que..."

"Lo se Harry; yo tambien te quiero y tambien me siento asustada... pero siempre estare aqui para ti..."

Dicho esto, Harry la abrazó. Ambos se habian sentado en la cama callados mientras Harry acariciaba el cabello de la chica y esta tristemente recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de el. De fondo se escuchaba el coro en el patio de los Weasley, ahora acompañado por una orquesta. Era irónico; en el patio dos amores se unian; en la habitación dos amores se despedian.


	3. La Partida de Harry

**-3-**

**La Partida de Harry**

Hermione habia visto cuando Harry se marcho de la fiesta y tambien vio cuando Ginny le seguia sin este darse cuenta. Imagino que necesitaban un tiempo a solas, asi que decidio dejarles tranquilos; al menos por un tiempo. No tubo que esperar mucho porque al poco rato un Harry callado y triste y una Ginny con rostro nostalgico y apagado se acercaban a la algarabia del patio trasero de los Weasley. Hermione lo comprendio todo; el momento habia llegado. Ron se encontraba junto a ella, pero no parecia darse cuenta de la situacion; estaba muy pendiente al lomo de cerdo y los muslos de pollo que tenia ante si. Harry se iba acercando lentamente a donde los dos chicos estaban, su mirada fija en Hermione, como queriendo hablarle sin emitir palabra alguna. Pronto se encontraron cara a cara, el rostro de Harry parecia tenso.

"Ya te vas, cierto?"

Habia preguntado Hermione, a lo que Harry respondio con un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza. Ron, que habia dejado su comida, ahora observaba atentamente a sus amigos; habia entendio todo en un santiamen.

"Espera Harry, debemos avisarles a todos, antes de irnos"- Dijo Ron.

"Irnos?"- Pregunto Harry.

"Si Harry, irnos"- Afirmo Hermione –"Ya habiamos hablado de esto, recuerdas?"

"Iremos contigo Harry; quieras o no"- Dijo Ron –"Siempre hemos estado juntos desde que entramos a Hogwarts, todas tus vivencias la hemos sufrido los tres y esta no sera la esepcion"

"No te dejaremos solo en este momento Harry"- Concluyo Hermione.

Ginny presenciaba todo en silencio, con la angustia reprimida en su pecho; Harry se iria y no sabia si lo volveria a ver. No sabia si tendria nuevamente la dicha de estar junto a el, de pasar momentos felices junto a el y toda la familia. No sabia si volverian esos gratos momentos en la Madriguera...

"Harry llevame contigo" – La suplica salio de los labios de Ginny, cuyos ojos estaban a punto de estallar. –"No puedo quedarme aqui y dejarte ir..."

Harry miro a Ginny; por un instante parecio considerar llevarla consigo, pero luego cambio de opinion.

"Ginny, lo que mas quisiera ahora es poder estar contigo y poder teer una vida normal, pero no puedo. Eres muy importante para mi y no quiero ponerte en peligro. Estoy seguro de que si Voldemort se entera de mi relacion contigo, te usara como señuelo... "

Harry tomo a Ginny del brazo y se alejaron un poco para tener mas privacidad.

"Recuerdas ese diario de Tom Riddle?"- Pregunto Harry

"Claro"

"Eh pensado mucho en eso; Por que crees que Voldemort hizo llegar ese diario exclusivamente a ti?" –Pregunto Harry –"El siempre supo que entre nosotros habia algo Ginny, por eso hizo llegar el diario a tus manos, asi me tendria a mi; entiendes? El sabia que yo iria a tu rescate y por eso no quiero que vayas conmigo... a mi lado estaras en peligro y no quiero perderte, no podria soportarlo..."

Harry bajo la vista, se sentia mal, no queria dejarla, pero tenia que hacerlo. Ginny comprendio lo dificil que hacia la situacion para el con su insistencia y decidio dejarlo ir. Abrazo al chico fuertemente, escondio su cara e su cuello aspirando su olor, grabando en su mente todo detalle de ese ultimo momento.

"Aqui estaras mas segura Ginny, estaras rodeada de aurores y miembros de la Orden y estaras con tus padres..."

Ni Harry ni Ginny se habian dado cuenta de que la familia Weasley ahora se encontraba en derredor de ambos, formando un cemicirculo. Molly lloraba en los brazos de su esposo y los gemelos observaban tristes y callados junto con Charlie y los recien casados. Mas atras se encontraban Tonks y Lupin junto con Ojoloco Moody; Ron se habia encargado de hacer venir a todos.

"El momento a llegado madre..."- Dijo Ron.

"Como?"-Pregunto Molly –"Tu tambien iras"

"Si, iremos los dos con Harry"

"Pero hijo..."

"No se preocupe Molly, nosotros estaremos vigilandoles, crees que les dejaremos solos?"-Dijo Moody

"Debo admitir que de alguna manera siempre supe que Harry no estaria solo en esto..."

Luego de decir esto, Molly abrazo a su hijo, luego a Harry y Hermione.

"Lamento haber arruinado la fiesta, Sra. Weasley..."- Dijo Harry cabisbajo.

"De que hablas?"- Dijo Molly –"A ti te debemos todo hijo..."

Harry miro a Fleur y esta le dedico una radiante sonrisa a lo que este respondio con otra sonrisa timida. Luego de esto los tres chicos entraron a la casa para buscar lo que necesitaban. Mientras, en el patio, la fiesta seguia con todos los invitados que parecian no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Mas tarde los tres chicos bajaban las escaleras vestidos mas comodamente y con mochilas en sus espaldas. La familia les esperaba en el vestibulo, junto con otra tanda de abrazos y despedidas. Al final, junto a la puerta, estaba Ginny; esperaba por Harry. Cuando Harry llego a ella la abrazo.

"Volvere por ti, lo prometo..."

Le habia susurrado Harry al oido; fue las ultimas plabras que Ginny escucho de el, porque acto seguido los tres chicos habian desaparacido.


	4. El Valle de Godric

**-4-**

**El Valle de Godric**

Momentos despues Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Habian decidido comenzar su viaje en ese pueblo ya que alli se encontraban cerca de todo, era un poblado bastante céntrico, y tambien tendrian la oportunidad de planear cual seria el próximo movimiento a realizar. Se encaminaron hacia una de las tabernas mas ceranas y una vez adentro, Hermione y Harry escogieron la mesa mas separada y alejada de la clientela, mientras esperaban a Ron que se encontraba en la barra ordenando tres cervezas de mantequilla.

"Bien, aqui estan las bebidas..."- Dijo Ron minutos mas tarde mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a sus amigos.

Los tres chicos saboreabann sus bebidas y se quedaron callados por un rato, cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos y contemplando cada uno su botella, o sus manos o algun punto en concreto. Nadie sabia por donde comenzar.

"Muy bien Harry, empezemos con esto de una vez"- Dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio- "Quiero que nos vuelvas a explicar detalladamente que es exactamente eso de los Horocruxes"

"Esta bien, pero esto debe quedar solo entre nosotros, nadie mas debe saberlo, asi me aconsejo Dumbledore ¿Esta Claro?"- Pregunto Harry.

"Como el cristal"- Dijo Ron.

"¿Nisiquiera a la Orden?"- Pregunto Hermione.

"Nisiquiera a la Orden, esto es algo muy delicado ¿Saben? De esto depende completamente la inmortalidad de Voldemort, si el se entera de que alguien lo sabe, de seguro lo destruira..."- Dijo Harry, con voz muy baja.

"Esta bien, entiendo, esto quedara solo entre nosotros tres"- Afirmo Hermione.

"Bueno, la cosa es asi: Voldemort dividio su alma ensiete horocruxes, por eso es que es practicamente inmortal. Es decir; el puso parte de su alma en seis objetos ya que el septimo horocrux vendria siendo el mismo Voldemort. Es como si tuvierasiete vidas; si se destruye un horocrux, todavia le quedarianseis vidas. En fin; hay que destruirlosa todospara darle fin a Voldemort. Ahora; la cuestion es saber donde estan escondidos..."

Dijo Harry un poco cabizbajo al recordar la conversacion que tiempo atras había tenido con Dumbledore junto al pensadero luego de que Harry hubiera adquirido el recuerdo perdido del Profesor Slughorn.

"Según Dumbledore"- Prosiguio Harry- "El primer horocrux fue el diario de Tom Riddle, que habría la Cámara de los Secretos y anunciaba que voldemort era el heredero de Slytherin; el segundo fue el anillo de Marvolo, último descendiente del clan Slytherin y abuelo de Voldemort, este se lo robó a su tio Morfin y luego lo escondió en las ruinas de la casa Gaunt. El tercer horocrux sería el relicario o medallón de Slytherin que había pertenecido a su madre, Merope, el cual fue empeñado por ella, yendo a parar a manos de la Sra. Hepzibah. El cuarto es la copa de Hufflepuff, que también Voldemort la encontró en la casa de Hepzibah. El quinto podría ser algún artefacto de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw y el sexto; la serpiente Nagini.

"Como ya saben, el diario de Riddle lo destruí en la Cámara de los Secretos, y el anillo de Marvolo fue destruido por Dumbledore, es por eso que tenia su mano negra y mutilada¿recuerdan? El anillo estaba encantado con un hechizo de protección..." - Harry se quedó por un momento callado y luego prosiguió. –"Así que vendrían quedando cuatro horocruxes por encontrar. Dumbledore pensaba que se encontraban en la cueva, esa en donde Voldemort, aún siendo un niño, asustó a sus dos compañeros del horfanato. Según Dumbledore, podrían haber más de un horocrux en la cueva, pero sólo encontramos uno... y era falso... y bueno Nagini siempre esta con Voldemort, asi que tal vesNagini sea la última por destruir antes que a Voldemort."

"Ese horocrux falso... te refieres al misterioso R.A.B ¿Cierto?" –Preguntó Ron.

"Exacto" –Afirmó Harry. – "Lo que se suponía era un horocrux, en realidad contenía una nota del tal R.A.B dirigida a Voldemort, diciéndole que él destruiría el verdadero con la esperanza de que fuera nuevamente mortal cuando se enfrentera con su contrincante..."

"Oséa tu Harry" – Interrumpió Hermione, a lo que Harry contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. - ¿Ninguna idea de quién pueda ser esta persona?

"¿R.A.B?"–Preguntó Harry, a lo que Hermione contesto afirmativamente-"No tengo la menor idea... y tampoco se en donde podrian estar los otros horocruxes..."

"Dices que Dumbledore pensaba que en la cueva podrían haber más de uno ¿No?"- Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí..."- A Harry le brillaron los ojos.

"Y solamente encontrastes uno en su túnica¿Cierto?" – Preguntó Hermione nuevamente.

"¿Insinuas que Harry dejó un horocrux en la túnica de Dumbledore?"- Preguntó un espantado Ron- "¿Que uno de los horocruxes se encuentra en la tumba de Dumbledore...?"

"Podría ser, pero más bien me refería a que talves todavía uno o mas de los horocruxes nos espera en la cueva..."- Contestó Hermione.

"Podría ser..."- Dijo un ensimismado Harry.

"¿En qué piensas Harrry?"- Preguntó Ron.

"En Grimmauld Place"- Contestó Harry – "¿Recuerdan que en la casa de Sirius había un arbol genealógico de la familia Black?"

"Sí, pero ¿Qué con eso?" - Preguntó Ron

"Creo que deberiamos visitar el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place nuevamente"- Dijo Harry – "Creo que R.A.B es un Black, si no¿De qué podría ser la B?"

"Hay muchos apellidos que comienzan con B Harry..." –Argumentó Hermione – "Tambien podría tratarse de un seudónimo..."

"Sí, podría ser... pero recuerdo que el hermano menor de Sirius se llamaba Regulus, R.B ¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia? Creo que deberiamos visitar nuevamente la casa"- Concluyó Harry.

Hermione asintio resignada; cuando al joven Potter se le metia una idea en la cabeza, no habia ser humano capaz de persuadirlo.

"Bueno, en resumen, esta es la situación: dos horocruxes han sido destruidos y faltan cuatro por destruir y estos podrian estar en la cueva ¿Cierto? R.A.B podria ser un Black, asi que debemos buscar el arbol genealógico de los Black que se encuentra en la casa de Sirius para confirmarlo ¿Cierto?"- Preguntó Ron.

"Asi es"- Contestó Harry.

"Muy bien Harry... ¿Y qué tienes en mente hacer primero?"- Preguntó Hermione.

"Como ya les habia dicho, primero iremos al Valle de Godric, allí comenzó todo ¿Saben? Creo que es el primer lugar al que debemos ir..."- Contestó un nostálgico Harry.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, era la manera de darle espacio y respeto a Harry, ya que para el debia ser muy dificil la situación; visitar el lugar donde vivieron sus padres, el lugar donde fueron asecinados por Voldemort hacia 16 años atrás.

Momentos después, los tres chicos se encontraban fuera de la taberna. Se dirigieron hacia un área no muy concurrida por personas y se concentraron en el Valle de Godric. Segundos mas tarde Harry volvia a sentir esa desagradable sensacion de ser presionado fuertemente por todas partes de su cuerpo, como si estuviera atrapado en un tubo de poco grosor. De repente todo habia pasado, ya no sentia presion en su cuerpo y podia respirar libremente. Incluso los sonidos eran diferentes y el olor era distinto; ya no estaban en Hogsmeade.

Harry abrio sus ojos y ante su vista aparecio un hermoso valle de verde grama y pequeñas colinas. Habia casas esparcidas por todas partes, pero no amontonadas entre si, casas de todos tamanos y modelos; unas grandes, otras pequenas, unas mas costosas y otras mas humildes. Habian ninos jugando, mujeres en los patios, ancianos en los porches, animales en las pequenas granjas. Harry no cabia de asombro ante tan hermoso y pacifico lugar. Busco con la vista a sus amigos, Ron parecia impresionado, pero no tanto como Hermione; solo ella y Harry podian apreciar la gran diferencia entre el mundo magico y el mundo muggle del que ellos provenian. Los tres amigos se acercaron entre si, a su izquiera habia un letrero de madera:

**Bienvenidos al**

**Valle de Godric**

**Hogar de Godric Gryffindor**

"El Valle de Godric" – Dijo Harry - "Al fin estoy en el..."

"Es precioso" – Comento Hermione- "Parece como perdido en el tiempo"

"¿Y ahora a dónde vamos Harry?" – Pregunto Ron.

"No tengo la menor idea Ron... quisiera ir a la antigua casa de mis padres, pero no se en donde esta" – Contesto el joven Potter.

"¿Por qué no usas el encantamiento _accio_?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"Es Cierto ¿Por qué no se me ocurió antes?" – Dijo Harry.

Harry sacó su varita de su chaqueta y la apuntó en alto, acto seguido dijo con voz firme las palabras claves.

"¡_Accio_ Casa Potter!"

Momentos despues una luz verdosa salió de su varita y siguio su camino atraves de una vereda, dejando como una especie de estela hasta donde llegaba la vista.

"Debemos seguirla"- Dijo Harry

Los tres jóvenes siguieron la estela de luz. Caminaron durante minutos por la vereda, teniendo como panorama casas y granjas a su izquierda y derecha. Pronto las casas quedaron atras, dejando de verse, y la vereda se convirtio en un estrecho camino pedregoso cubierto por pasto, como si el hombre no hubiera estado por esos lares por largos años. Los árboles eran enormes y frondosos y hacian un melancólico murmullo cada vez que el viento rozaba sus ramas y hojas. El sol era incapaz de atravesar el frondor de los arboles dejando el camino casi a oscuras. De repente vieron el punto final de la estela de luz. Una casa en ruinas yacia al final del camino. La luz reboto en las ruinas y regreso a su lugar de origen; la varita de Harry.

"Esta debe de ser la casa..."- Murmuro Harry.

Se quedo estatico, como indeciso si entrar o no a la que una vez hubiera sido su hogar. Segundos despues comenzo a andar, seguido por Ron y Hermione, acercandose cada ves mas a las ruinas. Momentos despues se toparon con una pequeña reja de madera con un portón que protegia la casa.

"_Alohomora"_- Dijo Harry, apuntando el pequeño portón con su varita.

El portón cedio, dejando pasar a los tres chicos que cada ves se acercaban mas a la casa hasta que se encontraron frente a frente a lo que una ves fue la puerta de entrada al interior de la vivienda. Tenian la casa frente asi, callada y abandonada, pero aun en pie, como si hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo por la llegada del que alguna ves hubiera sido su dueño. El color ya habia sido casi eliminado por los años, pero se podian distinguir restos de un hermoso color azulado y un techo que alguna ves estubo cubierto con tejas color ladrillo. La casa habia sido de dos pisos y tenia amplias ventanas cercadas por enredaderas. La puerta de entrada estaba suelta de sus gosnes, pero estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, dejando una rendija al descubierto. Entre Ron y Harry sacaron la puerta del marco y entraron seguidos por Hermione.

Una ves dentro, Harry quedo mas impresionado aun. La casa no era muy grande, pero era acojedora. A la entrada se veia las escaleras que subian al segundo piso, a la derecha estaba lo que una ves hubiese sido la sala y a la izquierda se encontraba la cocina y el comedor. En la sala habia una puerta de madera y cristal que llevaba al patio trasero, pero los cristales se encontraban rotos y esparcidos por el suelo y el patio. Extrañamente, los cristales de las ventanas se encontraban intactos, sin embargo los de ésta puerta tal parecia como si los hubieran roto con toda alevosia. "_De seguro Voldemort entro por esa puerta..._" Pensaba Harry imaginando la escena en su mente. De repente sintio un leve dolor de cabeza y punzadas en ambas cienes y oidos, puso sus manos en su cabeza creando presion y cerró sus ojos y para su asombro cuando los volvio a abrir todo era distinto. La casa ya no estaba en ruinas, podia ver todo intacto, era una casa hermosa. James se encontraba sentado en su sillón junto a la puerta de cristal que daba al patio trasero. Estaba comodamente sentado leyendo _El Profeta_ a la luz de una pequeña lámpara mientras Lily se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té. De repente tocaron a la puerta y James se levanto de su sillon para ver quien era. Abrio la ventanilla y comprobo quien era.

"Es colagusano amor"- Dijo James

"¿Peter¿Que querrá a estas horas?"- Pregunto Lily – "Pero anda abrele, no lo dejes afuera..."

James abrio la puerta dejando a Peter en el marco; un ruido de cristales rotos se escuchó en la sala. James giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con un hombre alto de tunica negra, su pelo engominado se encontraba peinado hacia atrás y en sus ojos se podia ver un siniestro fulgor rojizo.

"Voldemort..."- Dijo james.

"¡James!"- Grito Lily que se encontraba entre la entrada a la cocina y las escaleras.

"Lily ve con Harry, protegelo, yo me encargare de esto..."- Ordeno James.

Lily subio corriendo las escaleras, pero a su espalda escucho las ultimas palabras de su marido.

"_expeliar..."_

"¡_Avada Quedavra!"_- Contrapuso Voldemort, dandole fin al padre de Harry.

Lily siguio corriendo hacia el cuarto del pequeño Harry, seguida de cerca por un joven Harry. El niñito de solo un año de edad se encontraba inocentemente jugando en su cuna. Cuando Lily llego a la habitacion Voldemort y un invisible Harry le pisaban los talones. El mago tenebroso la empujo a un lado de la habitación y se paro frente al pequeño Harry que lo miraba sonriendo. Voldemort puso cara de asco y lo apunto con su varita.

"_Ava..._"

"¡NO!"- Grito Lily

La joven madre se lanzo frente a su hijo recibiendo ella el impacto de la maldicion imperdonable y haciendo que tambien rebotara hacia el originador del hechizo quedando asi ambos eliminados...

"¡MADRE NOOO!"- Grito Harry – " No..."

Harry miro horrorizado la escena, una version pequeña de él se encontraba parado en la cuna llorando, su madre se encontraba muerta en el suelo a los pies de la cuna; Voldemort "muerto" junto a ella y su padre muerto en la sala. De fondo se escuchaba el chillido de la tetera que Lily habia dejado en la cocina...

"¿Harry¡Harry!"- Hermione trataba de sacudir a Harry para volverlo en si.

"¿Qué¿Qué pasó...?

Harry parecia haber regresado en si, pero al abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor se encontraba nuevamente en la casa en ruinas. Estaba de rodillas en el segundo piso frente a la vista aterrada de Ron y Hermione.

"Los vi... vi a mis padres, vi como murieron... fue horrible..."

"Lo supuse" – Contestó Hermione abrazandolo – " ¿Estas bien?"

"Eso creo..."

Hermione peino los cabellos del chico hacia atras, dejando su frente al descubierto. Estaba completamente bañado en sudor y aun temblaba. Con la ayuda de Ron, Hermione saco a Harry de la casa para que respirara aire fresco. Una ves afuera lo sentaron en las raices de uno de los arboles y lo recostaron del tronco. Hermione materializo un baso de agua y se la acerco a Harry para que este la tomara. Momentos despues Harry parecia mas recuperado y rompio el silencio.

"Cuando todo esto termine, restaurare esta casa y la vivire"

Hermione miro a Ron preocupada.

"Es lo unico real que me queda de mis padres, conservandola me sentire cerca de ellos..."

"¿Que pasara con la casa de Sirius, no te la dejo en herencia?"- Pregunto Ron.

"Si me la dejo, pero realmente no me animo a vivir en ella, es decir; Sirius siempre odio esa casa, ademas no hay amor en ella, solo odio... " –Dijo harry - "Al menos en esta casa mis padres fueron felices..."

"Pero tambien murieron aqui Harry, las casas tienen vida tambien ¿Sabes?" - Interrumpio Hermione – "Y ésta a vivido mucha tristeza, no querras ser parte de ella... mira lo que te acaba de pasar"

"¿Qué me aconsejas entonces?" – Pregunto un incomodo Harry – "¿Seguir visitando a mi tan cariñoso tío Vernon?"

"Eso no viene al caso ahora Harry" – Interrumpio Ron – "Ademas, sabes que siempre que quieras te puedes quedar en La Madriguera; en mi casa siempre seras bienvenido"

"¿Ya ves?" – Dijo Hermione – "No estas solo Harry y no se por qué siempre te empeñas en estarlo..."

"Esta bien, esta bien" – Dijo Harry – "Hablemos esto mas tarde ¿si? Creo que no es el momento"

Dicho esto Harry se levanto y aliso su ropa dispuesto a emprender el camino de vuelta cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo algo de lo que no se habia fijado antes. En el patio, al costado de la casa, se encontraban dos tumbas rodeadas de una rejilla color caoba. Tras las dos tumbas habia un gran sauce con ramas tan largas que rosaban las lapidas. Harry se acerco a ellas lo mas que pudo, queria leer lo inscrito en las lapidas; aunque dentro de si, ya sabia lo que leeria.

**James Potter**

**1960-1981**

**Amante Esposo y Padre**

**Miembro De **

**La Orden del Fenix**

-xxx-

**Lily Evans Potter**

**1960-1981**

**Amante Esposa y Madre**

**Mienbro De **

**La Orden del Fenix**

Harry leyo las lapidas con el corazon en la boca; eran sus padres, la tumba de sus padres y el saber que estar frente a la tumba de sus padres era lo mas cerca que estaria de ellos lo hizo llorar de rabia. Hermione, que se encontraba a su lado, lo tomo de la mano y Ron, justo al otro costado de Harry, puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Tranquilo Harry, todo esto acabara pronto..."

"Esto nunca acabara Ron" – Dijo Harry – "Mis padres estan muertos, y nada cambiara eso."

Harry se separo de sus amigos y camino tras el sauce, habia una pequeña bajada y al fondo se podia observar parte del valle y parte del camino por donde habian subido. Sentia tanto coraje y tanta frustracion que no podia procesar claramente sus pensamientos, salvo una cosa. "_Maldito seas Voldemort, tú y todos tus Mortífagos..._"

"¿Harry?"

Hermione se habia acercado a Harry sin que este lo notara, haciendo que este se sobresaltara al escuchar su voz. Se paro justo a lado del chico, parecia observar la vista, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Segundos mas tardes Ron se les unia observando preocupadamente a su amigo.

"No puedes dejar que el odio se apodere de ti Harry, tu poder contra Voldemort radica en tu capacidad de amar; nunca lo olvides."

"Es difícil, Ron... no sabes que se siente..." – Reclamo Harry – "Mis padres estan muertos por su culpa, todo lo que esta pasando; todo, es su culpa. No puedo evitar sentir coraje..."

"Nosotros te entendemos Harry" – Respondio Hermione – "Pero debes concentrarte y reenfocarte, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos..."

Hermione rodeo el cuello de Harry con uno de sus brazos y acerco su cabeza a la sulla, mientras Ron se sentaba calladamente en el suelo. Asi quedaron por unos segundos los cuales Harry agradecio; sentia todo el apollo de sus amigos y eso le era suficiente. Minutos mas tarde Harry regresaba al arbol en donde habia estado sentado, seguido de sus amigos.

"Debemos irnos" – Dijo Harry

"¿A dónde?" – Preguntó Hermione

"A Grimmauld Place" – Concluyó Harry


	5. Little Hangleton

N/A- Para los que ya han leido este fic con anterioridad, agregue lineas al pasado cap 4.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-5-**

**Little Hangleton**

Era de noche y todo estaba muy callado. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el trinar de las aves, o el croar de las ranas; era como si la fauna hubiera decidido alejarse de ese lugar, como si intuyeran que algo horrible se encontraba cerca, una precencia siniestra. La luna estaba escondida tras las nubes dando así una noche totalmente a oscuras y la humedad habia creado una espesa neblina que impedia aún más la visión.

Dos personas habian aparecido en el camino humedecido, al principio solo eran dos siluetas incorporeas y luego su materialización se hizo más clara: eran un hombre adulto y un joven. El hombre, que aparentaba unos treinta y tantos años de edad, tenia el cabello largo y graciento, e iba vestido con una sucia tunica negra. Tomaba al joven fuertemente del brazo mientras este trataba inutilmente de zafarse. El chico, de unos 17 años y cabello platinado, se veia delgado y demacrado y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la casa Slytherin del Colegio Hogwarts.

"Sueltame Snape; no soy ningun niñito"

Le decia Draco de mala gana a su ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a lo que este solo se limitó a contestarle con una mueca en sus labios, algo que pareció una mueca sarcástica. Snape siguio arrastrando a su lado al joven Draco mientras se dirigian a una lúgubre casa que en su momento habia sido una imponente mansión.

"¿Por qué nos dirigimos a la Mansión Riddle?" – Había preguntado Draco.

El joven Malfoy sintio un escalofrío al divisar la mansión a traves de la niebla. Presentia que algo andaba mal, al fin y al cabo no habia cumplido el pedido de Lord Voldemort y tenia bien claro que no le convenia para nada estar cara a cara con él.

"Te hice una pregunta Severus" – Repitio asustado el joven Malfoy – "¿Por qué vamos a la mansión?"

"El amo desea verte Draco" – Respondio Snape

El chico se detuvo drásticamente, parecía paralizado, sus ojos grises casi salian de sus cuencas. Se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Snape y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"No puedes llevarme a él Severus" – Pidio Draco – "Me matará..."

Draco observaba a Snape, quien lo miraba directo a los ojos, y pudo percatarse de un leve movimiento en su brazo derecho; buscaba su varita. El chico no lo pensó dos veces, rápidamente sacó su varita y la apuntó directo a su profesor.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer Draco?" – Preguntó sardonicamente el profesor

Draco miraba fijamente a su profesor, sus manos temblaban, pero mantenia firmemente su varita apuntandole directo al pecho.

"No puedo darle cara al Señor Tenebroso" – Respondio Draco – "No me interesa morir, aun tengo mucho por hacer"

Su voz temblaba, bajo su vista; el profesor seguia co su mano en su bolsillo derecho, ya podia ver la punta de su varita...

"¡_Expelliarnus_!"

El profesor parecio volar por los aires, como si hubiera sido impulsado por una invisible mano y vino a caer de espaldas a varios pies de distancia, al igual que su varita. Esto dio tiempo al joven Malfoy de correr y alejarse de su profesor. Corrio hasta adentrarse en el bosque y llegar a una cabaña en ruinas la cual le resulto vagamente familiar, pero en ese instante no le dio la menor importancia ya que, justo cuando se disponia entrar a ella, escucho a su perseguidor a poca distancia gritando su nombre, esto hizo que el chico se apresurara a entrar. Ya dentro de la cabaña comenzo a caminar sobre sus pasos de lado a lado, pensando que hacer, a dónde ir. A su casa no podria ir; eso lo tenia muy claro...

"_Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, Numero 12..."_

Momentos despues, justo cuando Snape abria la puerta, Draco habia desaparacedido; solo alcanzo a ver la silueta difusa y la mirada de triunfo del chico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A- Sorry, se que el capitulo es corto, ya mas adelante le añado mas, es que por ahora eso fue lo que me vino a la mente, pero se va entendiendo no?


	6. Número 12 de Grimmauld Place

**-6-**

**#12, Grimmauld Place**

Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a encaminarse por el camino pedregoso que horas antes habian tomado para llegar a la antigua casa de los Potter. Pronto llegaron a la vereda y comenzaron a visualizar las casas que horas antes habian encantado a Hermione y Harry y ahora aparecian a la luz de la luna. Minutos mas tarde llegaron al punto de inicio; justo al lado del letrero de bienvenida al Valle. Acto seguido se concentraron en su próximo lugar a visitar: el # 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa que en un tiempo habia sido la sede de La Orden del Fénix y hogar y escondite de Sirius Black.

Los chicos se unieron entre si formando un pequeño círculo, se tomaron los tres de las manos y cerraron sus ojos, creando un campo de concentración. Cuando los chicos volvieron a abrir los ojos se encontraron en un lugar ya conocido; una calle con varias casas muggles. Comenzaron a caminar dejando tras de si varias casas hasta que llegaron a una en específico; escondida entre ellas, e invisible para los ojos muggles, se encontraba la casa #12; la antigua casa de la familia Black.

Los chicos la observaron detenidamente, estaba mas abandonada que la última ves que habian estado en ella y es que la casa habia estado desabitada desde la muerte de Sirius. Los chicos subieron los escalones que llevaban a la entrada y ya en el descanso Harry se percató de que habia alguien más en la casa; habia visto una silueta tras la cortina del ventanal delantero. Aunque solo fue por unos segundos ya que esta rápido se habia desvanecido.

"Alguien nos acompaña" – Le dijo a Harry a sus amigos

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Habia preguntado Hermione

"Hay alguien adentro de la casa"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Preguntó Ron

"Acabo de ver su silueta tras la ventana"

Acto seguido, Harry abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a un chico subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" – Habia gritado Harry, apuntando al chico con su varita.

El chico quedó paralizado en las escaleras con un pie en alto dispuesto a subir otro escalón y sus manos en posición de carrera. Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la escalera y comenzaron a subir los peldaños hasta estar cara a cara con el atacado.

"Es Draco..."

Hermione se habia llevado la mano a la boca en señal de asombro, Ron alzó las cejas asombrado y luego rápidamente cambió su expresión a una de total desprecio. Harry miraba a Draco con expresión interrogante.

"Ya liberalo Harry" – Le habia dicho Hermione

"No, espera" – Replicó Ron – "¿Qué acaso no le hizo él lo mismo a Harry en el Expreso de Hogwarts? Date el tiempo que quieras Hary; esto hay que disfrutarlo"

Draco, paralizado de pies a cabeza, miraba a sus tres atacantes con total desprecio, mientras Harry lo apuntaba directo a la cara con su varita, este fijó sus ojos en él.

"¡_finite incantatem_!"

Habia dicho Harry dejando a Draco desparalizado. El jóven de cabello platinado se frotó la nuca mientras inclinaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de estirar y reponer sus músculos. Mientras Ron miraba la escena decepsionado y Hermione un poco aliviada.

"¿Qué se siente tomar de tu propia medicina Draco?" – Le preguntó Ron

"¿Por qué no te callas Weasley?" – Contestó Draco sacando su varita – "Pero si quieres saber que se siente yo estoy dispuesto a mostrarte..."

"¡Ya vasta!"

Gritó Hermione al ver a Draco a puntando con su varita a Ron a la ves que este sacaba la suya para defenderse. Harry se limitaba a contemplar calladamente. Observaba al exaltado Ron arremetiendo contra Malfoy, a Hermione tratando de poner orden y al odioso Malfoy poniendo a prueba la paciencia de todos. Tenia a Draco frente a si, ese a quién Voldemort le habia encargado la misión de matar a Dumbledore y no fue capaz. En parte sentia lástima por él, una parte de si sabia que Malfoy nunca hubiera matado al director. De no ser asi, lo hubiera hecho en un principio y no lo hubiera pensado tanto y dado tantas vueltas al asunto, además; si no llega a ser por el inrrumpimiento de Snape, Draco se hubiera unido a Dumbledore, pudo leerlo en sus ojos y en su expresión corporal. El estubo apunto de soltar su varita y unirse al director de no ser por el abrupto inrrumpimiento por parte de los mortífagos.

Draco bajo su varita y cambio su mirada de Ron a Hermione.

"¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?" – Le preguntó a Hermione – "Eres solo una sangre sucia..."

"¡Hasta aqui llegas Mal..." – Ron no pudo completar su frase porque Harry le habia detenido y empujado hacia Hermione poniendose él entre medio de Ron y Draco.

"Ya estoy harto de ti Draco" – Dijo Harry – "¿Cuál es tu problema¿Por qué te empeñas en herir a todos?"

"No tengo por qué estar dando explicaciones y menos a ustedes" – Contesto Draco con cara despectiva

"Eres un tonto" – Le recliminó Harry - ¿A quién le guardas lealtad¿A ese que de seguro te matará si te encuentra de frente¿A ese que mataria a tu padre de no estar en Azkaban¿A ese que en cualquier momento matará a tu madre?

Harry movia su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación, sus ojos fijos en los de Draco, tenia la frente fruncida y su respiración estaba agitada. Draco le escuchaba callado y de repente bajó la vista. Era cierto; Lord Voldemort no era el camino, el solo queria eliminar a los Malfoy, ya le habian "fallado" mucho. Primero le falló Lucius al perder el Diario de Riddle, luego el desastre en la Sala de las Profecías en el Ministerio de Magia y ahora él con su debilidad al no poder matar al director de Hogwarts. No; seguir en el bando oscuro solo le traeria la muerte segura, al menos con Harry y la Orden tendria más posibilidades de sobrevivir, solo era cuestión de hacer un pequeño esfuerzo...

"Tienes razón Potter... al menos por esta ves" – Dijo Draco – "Y es por eso que estoy aquí"

"A ver; explicate" – Le instó Harry

"Verás Potter, le tube lástima a Dumbledore y no lo maté, ya sabrás que Voldemort me habia pedido exclusivamente a mi que lo eliminara, pero yo tube bondad y..."

"¡Maldito mentiroso de poca..." – Comenzó a decir Harry – "Yo estube alli Draco, y no diria que fue bondad..."

"¿Tú¿Allí? – Replico Draco – "¡No mientas! A menos que fueras invisible..."

Draco no terminó la frase, se habia dado cuenta de lo tonto que habia sido su comentario ¡Claro que podia ser invisible, él tenia su capa de invisibilidad!

"Sí estube allí Draco" – Contestó Harry – "Se todo lo que pasó"

"Esta bien, esta bien" – Dijo Draco – "No fue piedad; simplemente no fui capaz, no tube las agallas"

"No tubistes las agallas..." – Repitio Harry tratando de sacarle mas informacion al joven.

"¡No soy un asecino!" – Reclamó Draco – "No pude hacerlo y de nada sirvió... ya esta muerto... y es mi culpa..."

"Al fin en algo estamos de acuerdo..." – Dijo Harry sarcásticamente

"¡Es que ustedes no entienden!" – Dijo Draco – "El amenazó con matarme a mí y a mis padres si no lo hacia..."

"Ya me sé esa historia Draco" – Contestó Harry – "Ahorratela"

"Solo quiero saber si la oferta de Dumbledore sigue en pie" – Concluyo Draco – "Si ustedes me ofreceran acilo y protección"

"Tendrás que convencer a la Orden" – Sentenció Ron

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aqui?" – Preguntó Harry

"Snape, ese maldito traidor, me queria llevar a Lord Voldemort" – Contestó Draco con coraje – "A ese solo le importa ser el preferido de él..."

"Gran descubrimiento has hecho Draco; felicidades" – Dijo Ron sarcasticamente

"Sigues sin contestar mi pregunta Draco" – Dijo Harry – "¿Cómo llegaste aqui?"

"Como iba diciendo, antes de que el Weasley me interrumpiera; Snape me queria llevar a la fuerza a la Mansión Riddle. Cuando me di cuenta lo desarmé y escapé. Corrí por el bosque hasta llegar a una cabaña abandonada y decidí venir aquí mediante la aparición"

"¿Cómo es que pudistes entrar?" – Preguntó Harry

"Yo tambien soy parte de los Black, Harry, puedo entrar cuando quiera" – Contestó Draco

"Sí, pero ahora yo soy el dueño de esta casa Draco, no entiendo cómo es que pudistes entrar" – Dijo Harry

"¿Dueño?" – Preguntó Draco

"Sí, dueño; Sirius me la heredó" – Recalcó Harry – "Pero eso no viene al caso ahora, la cuestión es esta: dices que Snape te llevaba a la Mansión Riddle. Oséa ¿Voldemort se encuentra allí?

Draco se quedó callado por unos instantes, mientras introducia nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se le veia indeciso, no sabia si contestar o no la pregunta.

"Creo que deberias decidirte en que bando estas Draco..." – Dijo Ron

"Sí" – Contesto Draco

"¿Sí qué Malfoy?" – Preguntó Ron

"¡Que él sí está en la Mansión Riddle!" – Dijo Draco dirigiendose a Ron – "¿A caso eres lento o qué?"

"Será mejor que cuides tus palabras Draco" – Recalcó Hermione – "Si quieres algo de nosotros, tendras que ganartelo; y esa no es la mejor manera"

"Terminemos con esto ya" – Dijo Harry – "Draco; tu varita"

Draco pareció dudar por unos instantes, pero luego accedió de mala gana dándole la varita al joven Potter quien la guardó en su bolsillo junto a la suya.

"Andarás con nosostros hasta que podamos contactar a un miembro de la Orden y decidan qué hacer contigo" – Concluyó Harry

Momentos más tardes los tres Gryffindors, dejando a Draco atrás, se encaminaban escaleras arriba. Habian decidido no perder más tiempo y hacer lo que habian venido a hacer; buscar el famoso tapíz de la familia Black. Llegaron al pasillo del segundo piso, de lejos podian escuchar en el primer piso la chillona voz del cuadro de la madre de Sirius "_¡Malditos sangre sucia, pobretones muertos de hambre¿Qué hacen en mi casa¡Largo, fuera!"_ Como odiaba Sirius ese cuadro, tanto asi que habia intentado varias veces en vano arrancarlo de la pared, pero estaba encantado; era imposible desacerse del dichoso cuadro. Asi que alli seguia, junto a la puerta de entrada; dandole la bienvenida y despedida a cuanto entrara a la casa. A nadie parecia gustarle el cuadro, salvo a un flacucho chico de ojos grises y cabello platinado que parecia muy divertido con los gritos del cuadro.

Comenzaron a buscar habitación por habitación, seguidos por Draco, que ignorante de qué hacian los chicos, preguntaba sin recibir contestación alguna. Al fin Hermione dio con la habitación buscada, era la tercera a la derecha, justo despues de las escaleras. Llamó a sus compañeros y pronto los tres se encontraban en frente de un tapíz con un diagrama grabado en él; era el árbol genealógico de la familia Black. El tapiz, que se encontraba justoen la pared contigua a la puerta, quedaba escondido tras ella y su apariencia era la de una antigua alfombra que por alguna razon habia sido colgada en la pared.Era de color blanco perlado, pero el tiempo lo habia hecho de color marron y la letra era de un tipo gotico antiguo, pero legible. El antiguo tapiz representaba un arbol con bordes en relieve y en cada rama habia un miembro de la familia, sucongenite e hijos. Harry rapidamente se dispuso a buscar nombre por nombre hasta que dio con el que buscaba: Orion (1929-1979) casado con Walburga (1925-1985) concibieron a Sirius y Regulus Arcturus (1961-1979). El nombre de Sirius estaba tachado y más abajo habia una nota que decia "_eliminado de la familia por fugarse_". Hubo algo más que llamó la atención de Harry: una Black se habia casado con un Potter. Dorea Black (1920-1977) y Charlus Potter, y habian tenido un hijo, del cual no aparecia el nombre escrito. _"¿Será este mi abuelo?"_ Pensaba Harry.

Draco se habia parado justo detras de los chicos y pudo apreciar el tapiz en frente suyo, _"La Noble Familia Black"_ decia.

"Bueno; ya lo sabes Potter" – Dijo Draco luego de haber leido el tapiz, interrumpiendo el repentino silencio que habia invadido a todos – "Estamos emparentados, aunque muy lejanamente; por suerte"

"Pero que egocéntrico" – Dijo Ron – "¿Crées que era eso lo que buscabamos?"

"No Weasley" – Dijo Draco – "Solo le contestaba la pregunta a Potter, esa de cómo pude haber entrado si ya la casa no pertenece a un Black".

Harry saco su varita y la apuntó hacia el joven Malfoy,mientras este lo miraba con cara de intriga y asombro.

"¡_Muffliato!"_

Habia dicho, produciendo en los oidos del joven Malfoy un chillido ininteligible que no le permitia escuchar lo que los tres jovenes hablaban.

"¿Ven¡Lo sabia; R.A.B es Regulus Arcturus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius!" – Dijo Harry con euforia

"Pues sí... tenias razón después de todo Harry" – Habia contestado Hermione.

"Estaba pensando... Regulus vivia aqui ¿No?" – Pregunto Ron – "¿No seria posible que despues de que él tomara el horocrux de la cueva lo escondiera aquí? Ya saben todos los objetos que hay en esta casa..."

"¿Me puedes quitar este estúpido hechizo Potter?" – Reclamo Draco mientras ponia sus manos en sus oidos creando presion en ellos– "Me estoy volviendo loco con tanto ruido"

Ron, al escuchar esto, sonrio por lo bajo y Harry ignoró su pedido por otros minutos.

"Tienes razón Ron" – Dijo Harry – "Creo que debemos buscar aqui antes de irnos"

"¿Qué haremos con Draco?" – Preguntó Hermione

"Le quitare el hechizo anti-oidos intrusos y que nos siga; total que no sabe lo que buscamos ni para qué es" – Respondio Harry

Acto seguido, Harry le quito el hechizo a Draco y este se libro de los extraños ruidos en sus oidos. Tanteándolos, como probando si todo estaba en orden, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

"Ustedes estan locos" - Alcanzó a decir

"Mira Draco, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo asi que limitate a seguirnos con la boca cerrada..." – Dijo Harry

Draco, mientras caminaba dandole la espalda a Harry, le hizo una seña con la mano derechadandole a entender que le importaba poco o nada lo que ellos tubieran que hacer. "A_lgo pasa aqui y lo descubrire_" Pensaba Draco mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.


End file.
